Deep down
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: Serena finds a baby abandoned in the hospital car park. Hanssen comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Slamming the car door, Serena paused taking a momentary breath. A mountain of paperwork, five elective procedures and three board meetings. All to commence once she went through those doors. She eyed the entrance to the hospital warily, 'rather like the gates of hell on a Monday morning' her inner sarcastic voice provided. Smirking she made her way through the car park trying her best to avoid the uninviting puddles coming into contact with her Laboutin heels. Her buzzing phone interrupted her thoughts and she fished around in her bag to locate it dropping her car keys on the floor. The caller ID prompted an irritated sigh. "And thats Satan himself calling", she muttered. As she bent to retrieve the keys she glanced sideways towards the archway leading out of the car park. She could have sworn she just saw something move. Frowning she was about to walk on but something stopped her. She took two steps back. 'Come on Serena stop dawdling, a pile of paperwork awaits that isn't going to get any smaller,' she thought.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Serena wandered over to the small doorway under the arch knowing it was the porters entrance. Snatched breaths and small sobs directed her to a small bundle of clothes placed just out of the rain in the doorway. Bending down to move the blankets away she took a sharp breath. A tiny baby's face appeared.

Instantly switching into doctor-mode she felt for a pulse and listened for breathing. Reassured by the renewed bought of crying she scooped the tiny baby up into her arms. It's breathing was alright but it was dangerously cold. Shrugging off her coat, Serena wrapped it around the tiny bundle. She scanned the car park and spotted Mr Hanssen getting out of his car looking irately at his phone and most likely her declined call.

"Mr Hanssen!"

"Over here."

He moved towards her, crossing the ground quickly with his long legs.

"Yes Ms. Campbell? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can. I've just found what appears to be a young baby abandoned in this doorway for what looks like sometime. I'm going to need you to take my bag and follow me in so I can get it straight to AAU as an urgent case."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Right this way Ms. Campbell."

He picked up her bag and they moved quickly towards the hospital entrance.

They burst onto AAU and Serena made straight for the nurses's station Mr. Hanssen in tow.

"I'm going to need a bed quickly!"

Nurse Carter immediately pointed her to bay 3.

Mr. Hanssen explained what had happened as Serena carefully lay the baby down on the bed.

"Ms. Campbell found this baby abandoned in the doorway of the porters entrance around 5 minutes ago. Judging by its body temperature it's been there for quite some time. No parent/relative as yet identified."

Serena continued. "We are going to need to push fluids and stabilise his body temperature before assessing his breathing and motor functions."

"A 'he'?" Hanssen asked.

She nodded. "Yep a 'he'."

Serena let Raf take over and stepped back retrieving her coat.

"Go Serena. I know you need to be somewhere. We've got this." Raf smiled up to her.

Serena hesitated but followed Hanssen off the ward and towards the lift.

"Quite the morning Ms. Campbell."

She sighed and nodded.

"Hopefully they can stabilise him before it's too late... Do you think he was really out there all night?" She looked up worriedly.

"We won't know for now but rest assured I am sure Mr Di Lucca is doing everything he can to aid the child. "

Serena rolled her eyes at his clinical response exiting the lift onto Keller.


	2. Chapter 2

Four electives down and mountain of paperwork halved, Serena lay back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her moment of solitude was rudely interrupted by Ric bustling into the office they shared on Keller and slamming down a large pile of paperwork rather unceremoniously. Opening one eye Serena smirked glancing at her own dwindling pile.

"I don't understand it Serena. We're doctors not secretaries. I must have half the Amazon rainforest here!"

Ric continued grumbling as he sat down and pulled the first folder towards him looking utterly defeated.

Serena grinned.

"Well I'm nearly done with mine plus Mr. Jones's elective procedure has been postponed. So after the last board meeting I am in fact about to 'ditch this joint'."

Ric smirked at her impression of Michael Spence.

Serena grabbed her coat and bag and headed towards the door checking her watch.

5:40pm. She still had 20 minutes until the board meeting was due to start.

Heading directly for the lift, Serena pushed the button for AAU. Reaching the ward she buzzed in and headed to the nurse's station grinning as two young agency nurses made deliberate space for her to pass.

"Ah Ms. Campbell I was wondering when you'd come to check on our little one."

Raf motioned over to the cot in bay 3.

"Would you like an update?"

"Yes thank you."

"Well we've had the paediatrics consultant down to check him over and he appears to be doing remarkably well for a baby of his age left outside overnight in this weather. The consultant will be back within a couple of hours to do his obs. The police have been called and are currently going through the CCTV footage of the car park with security to try and determine the identity of his relatives. The search hasn't turned anything up yet."

She nodded looking down at the tiny sleeping bundle in the cot. A yellow post-it note was stuck to the side of it.

"Without any notes or next of kin we didn't have a name for him. So Mary-Clare devised a temporary one in honour of his rescuer."

She smiled realising the post-it note read 'Mini-C'.

"Alright thanks Raf. Update me when the consultant has been back down, if i'm late for the meeting with the board again I think our Great Leader will skin me alive."

Stroking the side of Mini-C's face she left AAU and headed back towards the lifts and the 5th floor.

Reaching the boardroom, Serena entered without knocking to the annoyance of Mr. Hanssen. She smirked sitting down and accidentally on purpose shifting the angle of the paper in front of her. She loved annoying him with the little details. He cleared his throat and sent her and death glare which she subsequently ignored.

45 minutes later Serena was swirling her pen around her index finger on the table. She was pretty sure Cunningham next to her had fallen asleep with his eyes open and the lady sitting across from her had nearly managed to complete her London skyline on the bottom of her sheet. Hanssen remained upright and seemingly attentive although she knew he wasn't 'in the room'. Suddenly everyone was clapping at the end of the presentation and Serena dutifully joined in before getting up and stuffing her notes into her handbag.

"Ms. Campbell, a word please."

Halfway to the door Serena stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes before turning to face him and smiling sweetly.

"Yes Mr. Hanssen. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcasm rising in her throat.

"I was wondering if you have had a chance to check on our young friend down on AAU you found this morning?"

"Yes the paeds consultant has been down and thinks he'll be okay."

"The news we were hoping for" he added tersely.

"Quite the heroine aren't you Ms. Campbell" Hanssen added before leaving the room.

She spun around and watched him leave. She could have sworn she saw him smirking, that little glint in his eye giving him away.


End file.
